Saved by Creation
by N. Aepic Fael
Summary: The Destroyer has been through a lot, but the Fates do not let him have rest. His beloved leaves him for his brother, and only some remain loyal to him. He feels despair, that is until the creator arrives and allows him to relive his life under a new father. What will befall him should he accept this offer? NOT a cliched Son of Chaos story. Just saying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, N. Aepic Fael here, with another story for all of you.**

 **I'm going on a limb and trying out a "Son of Chaos" story. It's probably not going to be good, but I will make a new tangent: the gods will NOT be killed. They will be helped...to a certain extent.**

 **Anyways, this intro will be in FP POV, so that my classmates who are behind me won't know what I am writing about. Hope you guys can understand the people I am talking about.**

They took everything away from my life. They took my entire life and gave it to my sibling, another bastard child like me.

I was once a respected individual. None dared to challenge me, from the stories told by those who have witnessed how I fight.

What they didn't know was how fragile I really was.

I lived through two wars, both I wish I had never witnessed. I lost many friends, not to mention making many more enemies.

They say that going through Purgatory makes one stronger. It doesn't.

It makes you lose everything.

I remember after defeating the Matriarch of Earth that the Lady of Darkness spoke to me in my mind.

"You have sealed your fate, mighty warrior. You have served your purpose to your father. This has happened to many great warriors of the past. Beware of the one who claims to be the spawn of your lecherous father. He will take everything you hold dear."

I ignored this sage advice. The Mistress of Darkness had never shown any kindness to me while I toiled through Purgatory. She tried to kill me and my beloved. Why should I believe her?

This would prove fatal and destroy everything I have.

When the next bastard child of my father came, me and my companions welcomed him with a kind mind and an open heart.

That is, until he destroyed my life.

My father, whose praises of me I had always thought suspicious, instantly claimed him as one of his own. He pronounced with no hesitation that my new brother was his favorite child, amusing since not seconds before I had that title.

As I ignored my father's praises of him, I thought of what my brother in the citadel at sea would think of how he had been replaced yet again. If had taken a lot of effort to get him to view me in a positive light, considering how I was a bastard child of our father.

My father, after his praises, then looked at me with contempt. His next words started a chain of events that would destroy my life.

"There is no more need for you to be my son. You have already served your purpose as a pawn of my kingdom. I disown you, Worthless One, and name Aeneas here as my favorite. He shall become my heir."

Those words mercilessly tore at my fragile spirit. My friends were slain in large numbers through the war and this just made it harder. Fate had never been kind to me, rather it appeared that I was to endure burden after burden.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Aeneas slowly sapped away my friends from me. Only the closest of companions ignored his boasts and lies and stayed truly loyal to me. Even my birth mother found him favorable and soon began ignoring me.

The worst part, however, is when he stole my beloved from me.

Throughout the time Aeneas lived where I lived, my beloved started spending more time around him than me. Finally I learned the truth.

She had never loved me. I was always a way for her to earn fame and "respect." Being disowned was the greatest dishonor that befall one living in the pantheon I lived in. She feared that she would fall down that path and decided that it would be a far safer route to leave me. As for my brother, his methods seduced her and she had fallen for him. Angered but weary minded, I accepted this and left the place I called my home.

Days past as I lived in the wilderness. The beauty of nature had always appealed to me. The taint of mankind should never have destroyed such wonders. I remembered my meetings with the legendary Lady of Nature. She was one of the greatest women I had ever known. Her followers included my blood cousin, a child of the Heavens. Fitting, considered how she followed the one who brought divine vengeance on those who sinned against women.

She had been furious when I explained to her how my beloved betrayed me, as she had once been a dear friend of my cousin. When her Lady received word of this, the Lady promised to make sure that Aeneas and his new lover would suffer while they were alive.

That was several days ago. I had not attempted to contact them ever since, fearing that the Lady and her followers would be aggravated by my presence.

One thing confused me, though.

Why had the Lady, one who hated those of the male gender including me, help me in my time of need?

* * *

I pondered my thoughts far too long, though, as it enabled a Hound of Purgatory to attack me. My instincts saved me, however, as I swung my trusted blade on instinct and killed the beast.

What attacked me next was a beast I had never seen before. It looked like the Reaper himself, after my many travels I once had to save him, but there was this aura that persuaded me to believe otherwise.

The being spoke to me. "Destroyer, my mistress wishes to speak to you."

"Who is your mistress?"

"...She is the great Mistress of Darkness, the Lady of Night."

"Very well. It is not as if I have anything better to do."

As the being brought me before the Mistress, I remembered her words just after the Matriarch was defeated.

I bowed low before her. "What do you want from me, Lady Darkness?"

She walked up to me. I trembled slightly, knowing that she had the power to send me into oblivion. And I could do nothing about it.

She then surprised me.

She gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Destroyer. No one should have to suffer as much as you did."

"It is alright, milady. You did your best to warn me and I unfortunately did not listen to you."

The Lady of Darkness pondered for a moment before getting an idea. "My dear, I believe that I know someone who can help you."

"Who, milady?"

She did not answer, rather, she prayed for a moment. I was puzzled, who could be so powerful that the Lady of Darkness herself prayed for their audience..

"It is I, Destroyer."

I whirled around to see a man standing behind me. He wore a robe that was darker than the Lady of Darkness's palace, with dots that shined like stars. His face was stern, but kind. His eyes twinkled like the galaxies of space.

"Hello, Destroyer, I am the Creator.

* * *

I could not believe it. The Creator of this realm was here before me, the one who had been born near the time of the Christian God. The only other mention of him that I knew of was when the Hag of Misery referenced him while I was in Purgatory.

I bowed low. "I am honored to meet you, milord."

The Creator chuckled. "Please, do not bow. I may be higher than you in the power system, but I already have enough support from other mortals. Now then, daughter, why have you called for me?"

"Father, the Destroyer has had his entire life ruined by that treacherous brother of his. I was hoping that you could help him out."

"Interesting. I do believe that the Three Deities of Destiny were too cruel on him. Perhaps..."

The Creator then looked at me. "Yes, milord?"

"Destroyer, I would like for you to return to whence you first became aware of the Mythological world. However, instead of being the son of the Lord of the Seas, I would like for you to be my son."

I was astounded. Here, the Creator was offering me a chance to start fresh and have a new life under him. "But what of those that are still close to me?"

He thought for a while. "Hmm...perhaps I can do something about this."

He snapped his fingers and those that still remained loyal to me were here: the Two Brothers of the Thief, Katie, The Prince of the Netherworld and his lover, the Daughter of the Sky, and the Daughter of War and her boyfriend. It pained me to know that those of my brothers and sisters of the Caesarian Pantheon were not here, but thankfully they had not met my brother yet, meaning that I had a chance to befriend them.

Along with my true friends, those of the Olympic Council, minus my father of course, were here. Thankfully, the Lord of the Netherworld and the Lady of Hope had been granted thrones. The followers of the Lady of Nature were also here.

I also saw two other faces. There was a person whose essence seemed to be made of darkness. There was only one explanation for this - the Master of Shadows, husband of the Lady of Darkness.

The last person was one whose aura seemed to suggest insanity. His face seemed to be drawing you in and never letting you go.

I growled. "Purgatory. Why are you here?"

Purgatory snorted. "Brash, aren't you? You impressed me back while you were in my realm. I am here to do what my brother and sister are here for as well."

I was confused. "What is that exactly?"

The Creator spoke up. "They are here to bless you, my child. You have been seen as deserving of their blessings."

I was amazed. "What powers would I get?"

As they explained what I would have, I was very pleased to know about this. This was beginning to look as something great.

The Creator then turned to my friends and the Olympic Council. "You are all here today to understand that my son will be going back in time. I have brought you here so that you would retain your memories of him while he goes through his trials."

The Lord of the Sky then spoke up. "Destroyer, you will still help us, am I correct?" This was understandable, as the Lord of the Sky wished to remain alive and not destroyed by me.

I nodded. "You have not abandoned me. I would never hope to abandon you."

The Creator smiled. "You have a few moments before I send you back. A warning, it appears that the Fates, despite their agreement to this plan, must abide to equality and will summon Aeneas in your stead. Also, those that died on your side will also retain their memories so be at ease."

I nodded, grateful for how. "Let us see how that sea spawn works while I am in the same place as he."

* * *

As I spoke goodbyes with my friends, the Lady of Nature spoke to me. "Destroyer."

"Yes, milady."

"There is something you must know. You remember the Huntress, do you not?"

"I remember her well. She was one of my bravest friends."

"Then you must know something. She harbored feelings for you due to your loyalty and selflessness. She could not show it, however, due to her being in the Hunt as well as your ex being with you. I hope you will not break her heart. My followers have agreed for you to take her heart, should you agree to never break it."

Before I could respond, the Lady of Wisdom spoke to me. "Destroyer, I know you must hate my daughter, but i ask you to please take it easy on her."

"Very well, milady. I will not attack her directly. She may have broken my heart, but it is now the time for me to move on."

Then my new father sent me back to the past. I thought about the Huntress. She was quite beautiful. Perhaps I should join with her.

As I landed in the new realm, I heard my father's voice in my head.

 _Here is the new world...Perseus._

 **How was that for a first chapter? I wasn't really planning anything, to be honest. Anyways, I kept my promise to NOT make this a complete cliched Son of Chaos fic.**

 **See you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the completely overdue chapter but I've been seriously busy for some time.**

 **So I noticed that a few of you have requested the actual names of the referenced immortals. To be honest, I only did it like this because I didn't want the people siting behind me in class to know what I was writing about. It could have looked like a FP story and that would have been okay.**

 **Purgatory: Tartarus**

 **Matriarch of Earth: Gaia**

 **Lady/Mistress of Darkness/Night: Nyx**

 **Lady of Nature: Artemis**

 **Destroyer: Percy**

 **Creator: Chaos**

 **Hag of Misery: Akhlys**

 **Three Deities of Destiny: the Fates**

 **Master of Shadows: Erebus**

 **I'm pretty sure the others are self explanatory. Also, I'm switching some things up. I don't think that the plot can go so far with Zeus knowing who Percy is so I have changed that he has no memories. And a bunch of other stuff as well since I haven't thought that far. I also forgot to mention that Tyson still has his memories, so yeah. I've also changed Percy's appearance for a newer look.**

 **Okay, time to start this and begin making amends.**

Percy was getting up when Chaos had sent him another message.

 _Oh, and I forgot to mention this, but the fates needed to equalize some things, so it looks like Zeus will not know you. How many others will forget you, I have no idea but I guess you'll_ _notice soon enough._

Percy sighed. "I figured as much. Thanks, Chaos."

Percy looked around and saw that he was in his apartment with his past mother and Aeneas.

"Hey, idiot," said Aeneas. "You may be older, but we still have a school trip to go to. Stop stalling already"

"If I'm older, shouldn't you be more respectful?"

"MOM! Percy's using his status to bully me!"

"Percy," replied Sally with a disproving tone. "Don't be so rude to your younger brother. Everyone here is treated equally."

"So does that mean I can call him an idiot?" asked Percy with a smile tugging on the side of his face.

"Percy! Of course you cannot! For even thinking of such a thing, you will be grounded for the next month!"

Percy checked the date. It was the day that he would face the Furies, who knew of this as well. "Yeah, yeah, does it look like I care? After all, his _father_ seemed to get something right in leaving Aeneas with you. You really should have accepted his proposal."

Sally grew red in the face. "H-How d-did you know of t-that?"

Percy shrugged. "I have my ways. But let's just say that his youngest brother will be VERY angry at little Ass over here?"

Aeneas stood up. "Shut up! Who's an ass?"

"You are, of course. I simply played around with the second half of your name. Seems to fit you very well."

As Percy headed out, he called out one last time to Sally. "Oh, and I already know that I am adopted. Always had, in fact, since you're favoritism was too easy to be uncovered. Don't worry, I won't spread news of your little affair around...though I can't say that the others already know. Farewell, Sally."

* * *

As Percy and Aeneas got to school, Aeneas attempted to punch Percy's head. Percy easily noticed this and did a backflip over the punch, pulling on Aeneas's hand to flip him over, sending Aeneas into the grass.

"Sorry, Ass, looks like you lose this round...again."

Percy walked into the school, and saw that Aeneas had met up with Grover. The devilish satyr had used his friendship with percy to gain popularity within the dryads, since who would listen to the orders of an adolescent-looking satyr with an inferiority complex?

People whispered as they saw Percy walk by.

"Hey, isn't that Percy Jackson?"

"He is so much better than his pathetic brother."

"Did you see how he sent his brother flying today?"

"Damn, I wonder what it will take for him to notice me."

"Are you kidding? This guy is a loner. You don't stand a chance against anyone else in this school of getting his attention."

Shrugging all these comments aside, he walked into the bathroom to check on is appearance.

He had changed dramatically.

His hair was now white and spiky. His eyes were different colors, one crimson red and the other one was purple. He looked around maybe 16-ish ( **hey, when I was 12 people thought I was 16/17. I lost most of my childhood this way** ) even though he knew that he was biologically 12 in this world. He was glad that he had not lost any of his skill in this world. either.

He sighed. This journey was going to take a while.

* * *

Percy was at his wit's end. His seating partner on this bus was none other than Nancy Bobofit, who wouldn't stop talking to him or flirting with him. He groaned and put his head in his hands. This torture was far worse than Tartarus.

As he stepped off the bus, he noticed that a group of girls had approached Aeneas. This would be interesting.

"Hey Aeneas," said one of the girls. "Can we talk to you for a moment?"

Aeneas smiled. "Of course, babe, what do you need?"

The girls looked at each other before laughing. "Oh, that's rich. As if anyone would want to flirt with you. No, we're here for something far more important. Can you set us us up with a meeting with your brother?"

Aeneas grumbled. Percy seemed to be better at everything than him. "Oh, him? That loser isn't worthy of being my brother. Did you know that he was adopted and he-"

"And he what?"

Aeneas turned around and shrieked when he saw that Percy was behind him with a death glare on his face.

Percy sighed before punching Aeneas in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He then threw him over his shoulders and Aeneas landed a few feet away on the grass. He then turned to the wide-eyed girls.

"Sorry about little Ass over there. He doesn't know his boundaries. Is there anything I can help you with to compensate?"

The girls looked at each other and huddled around trying to form a plan before they finally decided on something.

"Because your brother almost humiliated us by having us seem to associate with him, we would like for you to humiliate him later today."

Percy smirked.

"Gladly."

* * *

"Percy, what does this picture represent?"

Percy looked up for a moment before seeing a picture of Kronos eating the Olympians.

Aeneas snickered, expecting Percy to screw up in public.

"That represents Kronos, one of the biggest dicks in mythological history, eating his children just because he is a paranoid megalomaniac. Retribution would later bite him in the ass when Zeus, the legendary man-whore of the universe, got him to vomit out his near digested children with a vile mixture of what I believe was mustard and wine and stage a coup d'etat that led to the reign of the Olympians after an intense war known as the Titanomachy. But he obviously can't be the biggest dick since that would be Aeneas, as he needs such a stupid and horrible attitude to compensate his sad little member."

People laughed as Aeneas's face grew red at the public humiliation while Chiron visibly winced at the comment about Zeus.

"Accurate, and well thought out, though please refrain from such coarse language as well as inserting unnecessary information. And Aeneas, please explain to me how this relates to our lives."

Before Aeneas could make a total fool of himself, Percy stepped in.

"Mr. Brunner, I believe that this should be explained in private, am I correct?" he asked with steely eyes that pierced through Chiron.

Chiron flinched before regaining his composure, though looking at Percy with wary eyes. "Yes, I suppose so. Anyhow, lunch break!"

As Chiron attempted to leave, he was stopped by Percy grabbing his shoulder.

"Really, Mr. Brunner, you shouldn't explain such details to a pathetic child like him in public. After all, he might wet his pants and embarrass himself, as well as his father."

"Who or what are you?"

"Wow, Chiron, your façade really sucks. I was able to get you to panic so quickly. I suppose I should say this. They are searching for him now. One will meet him later, and you best be there to save his ass."

As Percy left Chiron to ponder on these thoughts, he smirked as he saw Mrs. Dodds wink at him before torturing Aeneas.

* * *

Aeneas was having a shitty day.

His adopted brother had just owned him on the school grounds, stopped him from flirting with a group of girls, and even publicly humiliated him during an explanation for something he didn't even understand. Not to mention Mrs. Dodds torturing him again.

Mrs. Dodds seemed to have it in for him. She constantly forced him to do the hardest problems, the most disgusting and menial work, and even seemed to favor Nancy and Percy over everyone else.

He clenched his fist. His brother always seemed to get the most attention, even if his mother did favor Aeneas over Percy. It seemed that only his mom and Grover actually cared about him.

As he tuned out Mrs. Dodds constantly berating, he noticed that he was being dragged into the museum.

"Hey, old hag, where are we going?"

"You disrespectful boy! I will make you rue the day you were born!" She then turned into a hideous demon that made him wet his pants.

Chiron rushed in but was shocked to see an Aeneas underneath a Fury.

"What-ho, Aeneas!"

Aeneas saw that a pen was being thrown in his direction. He attempted to reach for it, but suddenly the Fury swatted it out of his reach.

"Not today, sonny!" she cackled before she was suddenly thrown off him.

As Aeneas stood up to see his savior, he was shocked to see that Percy was there with a calm look on his face.

"You didn't need to do that! I was about to get her off anyway!"

"Sure, next time a Fury attacks you I won't be there to save your ass."

"Wait, what's a Fury?"

Percy then reached for the one, and to Chiron's and Aeneas's shock, uncapped it and revealed a sword before lunging at the Fury, who sent a subtle wink at him before bursting into flames as if she had been banished by him.

Percy stood up before walking away.

"I already told you, Mr. Brunner, they would begin looking for him. I'll be keeping this for now. If it allows me to use it, then it must be compatible with me. Not that I could actually stoop to the level as being the son of the sea. Good day, Mr. Brunner. I expect you to use the Mist to finish this encounter. Try to keep him in the dark as much as possible. His lineage does make it hard for one to control.

 **Damn, I actually finished this chapter in one day. I never actually had a plan for this chapter, but rather did my best type of writing: whatever is on my head, It took a while for me to get over my ban, but I guess this is the new chapter that a lot of you have been waiting so long for. I hope it works out for you guys, seeing as I don't know how long it will be before the next chapter comes out.**

 **Now a quick announcement: I absolutely suck at writing stories, or I do when compared to N.'s writing. Most of you have probably read a few of his works and expect this to be as good. I hate to disappoint you guys, but I just suck. He actually understands how to put emotions and reality into his stories, while mine are more monotonous and level-headed. I** **apologize for this, but i can't force him to take over again just to write one or two more chapters. It just violates my code of honor to have someone else do my part.**

 **I guess I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Congratulations! This story has been pre-selected to be my next focus for a few chapters.**

 **Go on, clap for yourselves, you lucky bastards.**

 **Anyways, I'm surprised about the sheer amount of support this story has even though it is only like 2 chapters in.**

 **Well, then, enjoy yourselves. Also, if anyone has any questions regarding anything at all, feel free to PM me here or on Facebook. My username is the same as here.**

Percy then thought of something.

 _I look too different from my previous appearance. As much as I hate my old life and how so much people_ _betrayed me, I still want a small reconnection to remind myself of how far I've come. Might as well._

Percy wondered how to change his appearance before Chaos intervened.

 _Just think of what you want to change and it will._ Percy did as told and changed his purple eye back to its former sea-green.

Percy grinned. _Thanks, dad._

As he left to deal with the remaining few weeks of school, Percy could almost feel the sense of pride that came off of Chaos.

* * *

Percy was bored. The rest of the school year passed pretty quickly. Aeneas flunked is exam, while Percy got one of the best scores.

After Percy revealed his knowledge that he was adopted, Sally attempted to reconnect with him.

So of course, they were going to Montauk.

The gout went to the cabin, though Percy immediately placed himself away from the other two.

"Percy, honey, can you please not do this to us?" pleaded Sally.

Percy snorted. "I dunno. Ostracizing me for the majority of my life makes you view others in a different light."

Percy then checked the clock. It wouldn't be long before the Minotaur arrived. He groaned. Even though Chaos fixed his ADHD and dyslexia, he still found life boring without fighting.

He left the cabin while the other two were sleeping and tried out the powers he got from the previous timeline.

As much as he hated Tartarus for all theocrat he had to go though, he was still amazed by his powers. He could practically control madness, and he often visited an asylum to help the patients out. He could also influence lesser monsters ( **meaning those that he would normally face, like hellhounds, giants, and empousai** ) to a certain degree, always making sure to ruin Aeneas's day some way or another.

He extended his senses and found a fairly strong aura about 4 miles away, most certainly the Minotaur in all its beefy glory. The others were mostly dryads and nymphs hiding from the Minotaur. He had a while before that bull would try to kill them.

Emphasis on try.

He then tried out the powers he received from Nyx and Erebus. He learned long ago that he could shadow travel and form corporeal objects out of shadows.

As for the powers he got from Chaos, those were the real deal. Although he never had a chance to actually use them all, he was eager to know what edge he had in this timeline.

He sighed. As much as he hated those who had abandoned him, he could not bear to see the people from his past die. Except maybe Aeneas. It was funny, really. Since he wasn't a son of Poseidon anymore, why did he have such strong ties of loyalty?

One thing he was particularly worried about was Annabeth. Suppose he fell for her again. Then what? he would be leaving himself open to heartbreak again, not to mention the Hunt would probably kill him for leaving Zoe.

Zoe...he knew that he loved her, as she was an inspiration to him to continue. But what if something occurred? His heart clenched as he thought of Aeneas stealing Zoe from him. Would she still love him in this timeline?

Although it was difficult to see against the rain, silent tears fell down from his eyes.

* * *

Percy walked back to the cabin and checked the clock. It was about three in the morning, and the Minotaur wasn't that far off. the rain was pouring pretty strongly now, signalling to Percy that Grover the idiot would be coming soon.

He sighed, before he went over to the car and started it, anticipating the arrival of the Minotaur. He noticed the figure of Grover running into the cabin and shortly thereafter the three went into the car, where they were surprised (and disappointed, in Aeneas's case) to see Percy already ready to drive.

As soon as they entered the car, Percy floored it, causing Aeneas to crash onto the floor of the car.

"Percy," asked an amazed Sally. 'When did you learn how to drive?"

Percy shrugged. "About 5 seconds ago." He then winced slightly as the memories came back.

Percy could hear the thunder and cursed. He forgot about the fact that Zeus didn't know who he was. Now he had to relive getting struck by lightning.

"Sally," he said in a cold tone. "When I tell you to, I want all of you to jump out of the car."

Sally had a confused look before she realized the gravity of the situation and nodded her head.

Aeneas, however, would do no such thing.

"Are you kidding me?! There is no way in hell that I'm going to do that. I could get hurt!"

Percy chuckled darkly. "Then, be my guest. I am not responsible for you being struck by lightning."

He ignored Aeneas's reply and steered sharply, narrowly missing an oak tree. Seconds later, that tree was blasted to shreds by a lightning bolt.

Percy cursed. He didn't want to reveal his powers so early, not before facing the Minotaur. He then smirked. He had the perfect way to get back at Zeus.

A feeling of foreboding washed over him, and his eyes widened. It was this exact spot that the car was obliterated.

"Get out now!" he roared, and the four tumbled out of the car. Not a moment too soon, as the car was sent flying by something throwing it into the air, which was later destroyed by another bolt of lightning.

"What happened?" asked Aeneas groggily. He then shrieked and pissed his pants at the monster in front of him.

The Minotaur, in all its beefy glory was standing a few meters in front of him, and he glared at Aeneas with beady eyes before charging.

Aeneas cowered and expected to be gored, but was amazed to see that Percy was pushing it back by the horns.

"Go, you idiot!" yelled Percy. "Get past the oak tree!"

Aeneas scrambled to his feet where he found himself in a conundrum: drag Grover and Sally with him and risk his life, or run and make it safely.

He chose the latter.

Percy shook his head. He could not believe that his former brother had such weak loyalty ties. He then tossed teh Minotaur to the side.

The Minotaur, after regaining its bearings stared at Percy warily. The last time a mortal overpowered it, he was killed. So he chose a different target.

Sally.

While Sally tried to steady herself, the Minotaur went over and grabbed her in his heady hand. In a single movement, he crushed her into golden dust.

Percy looked around. Grover and Aeneas had already gone over the boundary. He smirked. Time to play.

He reached into himself and used an element of creation.

Electricity.

Those mortal scientists were quite knowledgeable in terms of their understanding of the process of creation. Electricity was used to generate a spark of life within the primordial soup, enabling Chaos to create other beings by himself until he got help.

He let loose a massive bolt of lightning at the Minotaur, which fired it into oblivion, minus the oblivion part. Percy wanted to play with him later on.

* * *

Up on Olympus, numerous gods were smirking, knowing what Percy was doing. In his defense, Zeus was showing less mercy in this timeline.

Hera inwardly smiled. She knew what his plan was.

"You bastard!" yelled Hera. "Fathering another child!"

Zeus panicked. "He's not my child!"

Apollo laughed. "That's a pity. To think, if he was your son, then how would Barnacle Beard live it down?"

Zeus shook his head. "No amount of bragging rights are worth getting smacked around by my wife. You have no idea how painful those slaps can be."

He then looked at Percy. "Does anyone know who he is?"

The other council members looked at each other before coming to a consensus.

"Well, I have to be honest with you, Pops," said Hermes. "All of us except you and Poseidon know who he is."

Zeus gave a look of disbelief and stared at Artemis.

She shrugged. "He's one of the most loyal and just people I know. He's also the only male, as far as I'm concerned, that the Hunters like. I would be surprised if he wasn't a son of Poseidon."

"Liar," muttered Dionysus.

Zeus sighed loudly. "I suppose we'll have to see how this goes. As you all seem to be quite attached to him, I highly doubt he will be a threat to Olympus."

He then glared at Aeneas. "Do you know Poseidon's brat as well?"

Ares scoffed. "Know him? We-" he was shut up by Hermes clamping a hand over his face.

"Yeah, we know him. Not the brightest guy, and a complete dick. But we still can't afford risking war simply because he broke the pact. If I remember, he didn't rage when thalia was born.

Zeus said nothing, before turning over to Percy and gasped.

"Chaos!"

* * *

( **yeah, sorry for that cliched ending, but I didn't have anything else planned** )

Percy looked on the ground and conveniently found a Minotaur horn on the ground. Too bad he couldn't get that axe.

By then the campers arrived, and were wary by his show of power.

Chiron came up, and his eyes widened when he saw Percy. "P-Perseus?"

Percy tilted his head. "Hey, Chiron."

"What was that?"

Percy shrugged. "Just playing around with my dad's powers."

He then looked at the sky. "Yo, dad, can you claim me already?"

A second passed, and then everyone gasped. Percy looked up and saw a solar system sign.

Chiron trembled slightly before kneeling down, long with the rest of the campers.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson, son of the Creator, the Preserver, the Destroyer, the All-powerful, son of Chaos ( **I know this is a description of Brahma, but I couldn't help it** ).

Percy frowned. He forgot he had no cabin. He then smirked. Being the son of Chaos didn't have its benefits.

He moved over to a clearing and concentrated on his cabin. He wanted everything he wanted, which wasn't much to be honest. He had a fridge full of food, a queen sized bed, a game room, and a training room.

He then glared at Aeneas.

"Don't even think about entering me cabin, asshole. Until you get claimed, you're stuck with the Hermes cabin.

Aeneas was furious. Not only did Percy get all the attention and the great stuff, he had gotten claimed and a huge cabin.

He was practically forgotten and was quickly explained about the Greek gods before the blonde girl ran out. While Percy got an entire cabin to himself, he was stuck in an overcrowded place.

He tried to break in, but the place was apparently safeguarded, since he was practically electrocuted when he tried to break in.

He was then cornered by three children of Ares.

"Hey, punk, time for your initiation ceremony."

"What about Percy?"

The girl gave a dark grin. "Nah, me and Perc go a long way back. You however..." She didn't finish as she picked him up and headed towards the toilets.

* * *

Percy smiled softly. His plan was falling into pieces by now. Soon, the quest would be given and he would be free to wreak havoc on Aeneas.

He then looked at the ground sadly. What if Zoe didn't remember him? What if she hated him?

What would he do then?

 **And there you go. The first of three chapters for Saved by Creation.**

 **Note, after these three chapters, do not expect an update until my cycle has gone to it.**

 **Like I said, feel free to PM me via Fanfiction, Fictionpress, or Facebook.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welp, like I said, I would be focusing on this story for a while. Hopefully, this chapter is more appealing than clawing out a turkey's innards (don't ask).**

 **Honestly, I'm not sure if this account will even be active for years after the next few chapters. I had less than 2 days to write a short story, which I hopefully finished okay. Then, at the exact same time, I have this huge ass project due on Monday.**

 **I also have two original story ideas planned out. One is called The Genesis Complex and the other is called Angel Fall. In fact, my short story was a short part of Angel Fall. If you guys want some info on it, feel free to contact me.**

 **Oh, and by the way, I didn't make a mistake. I meant that Zeus was looking at Aeneas while talking to the rest of the council. As for Poseidon, do you really think he is going to be an idiot and be at the council with his unclaimed forbidden child?**

As the camp days blurred by, Percy felt that he was ready to kill himself out of boredom. Nothing came as a surprise or challenge to him, and he dominated the arena. The only people who came close to beating him were Clarisse and Luke. Clarisse would give him a run for his money, showing off the skills she had learned in the past timeline to push Percy to his limits. Whenever, she got beaten, people expected her to rage at Percy, but instead she just laughed it off and got along just fine with him.

Luke, however... He was an enigma. He would strenuously attempt to best Percy at sword fighting, yet he never came close to landing so much as a single cut on him. He could almost imagine the berating that Kronos must be giving him.

Aeneas earned first place for the most pathetic, however. He was ostracized from the start, even more so than Percy in the previous timeline, thanks to the help of his friends. Percy could only imagine the embarrassment that Poseidon must be feeling now. However, whenever he thought of this, a pang would reverb through his chest for some reason...

Percy shook his head. It would not matter after today. After all, today was the day they played Capture the Flag.

* * *

Percy grinned. He had forged an alliance with Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Apollo. He noticed that the Stolls were grinning devilishly, making him wonder what hell they planned for Aeneas.

The cabins unanimously agreed that Percy would be the one who would lead the charge.

The plan was to have the Apollo and Demeter Cabins form a tight circle around the flag, which was located on the top of Zeus's Fist. They would be supported by the Hephaestus Cabin. A third of the Ares Cabin would take the left flank, a third would take the right, and the remaining third would go after Aeneas.

As for Percy?

He did what he did best.

He rushed forward and crashed into the group that approached him. He disarmed them with viscous parrying, and, gathering force behind his blade, he lunged at a line of them, sending a massive burst of energy that sent them flying back.

As he approached a phalanx of Athena campers, he used the shadows to blind them before stomping, sending a massive rolling action of the ground that sent the phalanx flying.

As he ran towards the guards of the flag, he stored up as much energy as he could into his blade. Then, he slashed it into the ground, causing the ground to split into two halves and push the campers away from the flag. He then grabbed the flag and ran.

Arrows flying over his head, he spotted Luke about to attempt at getting the flag. Grinning, he jumped up and sent a minor burst of electricity at him, causing him to fall unconscious. Granted, he didn't hate Luke after the Titan War, but he still wanted to get him back for that annoying scorpion. To rub salt into the wound, he casually strolled across the border.

His team cheered as the flag turned color, before several people gasped at seeing the Trident symbol over Aeneas's head.

It had finally begun.

* * *

Percy sighed in content. It was the day after the game, and he could imagine the scathing looks that Aeneas was getting from the Athena Cabin. Soon, they would be going on the quest and he would finally face a little action.

He would first free Medusa with Athena's help, finish whatever quest the gods would give them, keep the others in the Lotus Hotel to inspire some desperation, get the stupid bolt and helm back, all while pissing off Aeneas.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a hunting horn. Eyes widening, he raced out and was greeted by the sight of the hunters.

"Hello, Lady Artemis," he said respectfully.

Artemis gave hims faint smile. "Hello, Perseus, and just call me Artemis."

"Only if you call me Percy." Before Artemis could reply, he was dragged off by a Hunter, where he was greeted by a body pile from the rest of the hunters.

Chiron's tail swished nervously. "Hello, Lady Artemis, I trust that you know each other?"

"Yes, we have known each other for quite a while now. He is the only male I consider as good, and the only male that the Hunt actually likes." To prove her point, she pointed out Percy playing around with the younger members of the Hunt.

"I see...and what is the purpose of your meeting here today?"

Her face twisted into on of disgust. "I am here today because this brat," she spat out, glaring at a cowering Aeneas while inwardly smirking, "Has been accused by my father of stealing his bolt."

Before Aeneas could prove his innocence, Artemis cut him off. "Silence, boy! I am not here to listen to your protests. Father has demanded that you go on quest to retrieve his bolt or you shall be executed for your treachery."

Aeneas paled a few more shades before scrambling to his feet and running into the Head Cabin ( **I forgot what it was called. Was it the Big House, or something?** ).

Percy laughed. "Well, that was fun." He then froze. If the Hunt was here, then that meant that...

"Hello, Percy."

He spun round and was greeted by the sight of Zoë, who was blushing faintly.

"H-Hello, Zoë." A lump caught in his throat.

Zoë looked at Artemis with unease in her eyes before Artemis nodded at her, telling her to go on.

She stepped closer towards them until their faces were almost touching. Slowly, tentatively, she moved closer as her lips kissed him, causing his eyes to widen in shock before relaxing.

After a few seconds, they parted, each sporting a blush on their faces.

"I missed you, Zoë," whispered Percy.

"I missed you too."

He then looked at her in amazement. "Your English...you're speaking like a modern person."

She blushed a darker shade. "Well, I asked milady to help me out in speaking so that I could prepare for the day I met you again."

Percy let out a rich laugh before kissing her forehead. "That is so sweet of you."

They turned around, where the hunters cheered for them and the campers and Chiron had shocked looks on their faces.

"But-she-Huntress-" stammered Annabeth. She was one of the several girls in the camp that were vying for Percy's attention, it was a practical insult for a Huntress to catch his eye.

"Shut up, girl," snarled Artemis. "I trust the decisions of my Hunters, and I approve of her choice. Percy is the only male that I know will not break her heart."

Phoebe then walked up and put an arm around the two of them.

"So, when is the wedding?"

Percy could not remember a day when he felt so embarrassed before in his life.

* * *

Aeneas stumbled into the cabin with a pale complexion.

"What is the quest, boy?" asked Artemis.

"You shall go west with the Destroyer,

and face a god who has turned.

You will go with a Huntress,

and see the bolt of legend returned.

With one more member,

you shall complete the quest.

But don't become arrogant,

for you shall never be the best."

Percy sniggered slightly at how the fates decided to mess with Aeneas with the last two lines.

"What does it mean?" wondered Aeneas.

"It means, idiot," said Percy, "that me, Zoë, another person and you will be going west to get the bolt back. My name roughly translates to the Destroyer in Greek, Zoë is the leading Huntress and my girlfriend, and you were the idiot that got the quest."

Aeneas groaned. Here was a chance for him to best Percy at something at last and the quest specifically stated that eh must go. His eyes gleamed with envy as he saw the beautiful girl that snuggled up in his arms.

Artemis whacked the back of his head. "Watch how you look at my Hunters, boy. As she has chosen to be with Percy, I will not tolerate anyone looking at her with those lecherous eyes. You are lucky that you are required to finish the quest, otherwise my wolves would have had a new toy by now. That is, after I painfully excise your foreskin and phallus before cauterizing the wound with a heated blade made of Stygian iron."

Aeneas gulped before looking down. "For my last member, I choose Annabeth."

Annabeth grinned. This was her chance to take Percy for herself. She laid a hand on Percy's arm before Zoë slammed it with the hilt of her knife.

"Step off," snarled Zoë. "No one touches my boyfriend except me, milady, and my sisters."

Annabeth glared at her before huffing and going into her cabin so that she could pack up for the quest.

As Percy and Zoë walked into the Chaos cabin, he couldn't help but smile at how great his life. He had everything that he wanted. He was relaxing while cuddling next to Zoë on the couch while watching The Book Thief. Could his life get any better?

* * *

Apparently, the answer was yes, it could get better. Chaos had given Percy a credit card for all their expenses and told him not to worry about spending too much. In case for cash, he was given a decent amount in his wallet, which was magic and could store anything ( **kudos to whoever can figure out where I got the wallet idea from. Hint, it is from a series where Persephone makes Hades falls in love with her** ).

As they got into bus, he began to feel uncomfortable with how open Annabeth was flirting with him. Of course, Zoë would painfully make her aware that he was hers, but it still couldn't get rid of that feeling. What if he fell in love with her again.

He knew that Annabeth did not truly love him. Rather, she was desperate to get some of the attention that Percy had. After all, that was what she had done in the previous timeline.

But a tiny part of his brain disagreed. Suppose she wasn't like that. Suppose she truly loved him. Then what would she do?

He was brought out of his thoughts when Zoë put her head on his shoulder. He smiled. It didn't mater if she truly loved him or not. After all, all he cared about was that he was in love with Zoë.

 **Welp, that concludes this chapter of Saved by Creation. Would you believe me if I said that i finished it within a single hour?**

 **Anyways, I'm not kidding about what I said. I might not update after the next chapter due to how constricted my schedule is as of now. if you want information on my original stories, feel free to PM me via Fanfiction or Facebook.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welp, like I said before, this is the last chapter before I resume my update cycle.**

 **Also, I apologize for taking so long to update, but I had this major school project where i had to dress up as Chaos. How ironic. A 34.5 out of 35. I am so proud (and disappointed) of myself.**

 **Also, to those of you who are complaining about how Percy is finding conflicting emotions, I am trying to make this story as realistic as possible. It isn't easy for someone who spent so much time with another to simply hate them. I need to show development (Yeah, after going overseas for the summer, I had an epiphany on how to write better stories). Don't worry, ultimately he'll get over her.**

 **And as for Percy building cabins, it will be in due time.**

 **Alright, brief reiteration: Zoe comes along, the group go on the bus, yeah I'm up to date.**

Percy sighed in contentment. Although Annabeth was annoying both him and Zoe with her flirting, he was pleased to have some time to spend with Zoe. It also helped to have Aeneas distract Annabeth for him. He was useful for now.

Then, the Furies went onto the bus. One of them caught Percy's eye, who subtly winked at him before taking a seat. Percy gripped Zoe's hand, signalling that it was time.

However, this did not go unnoticed by Annabeth. "What is it?"

"We've got company."

As if on cue, the three old ladies reverted to their true form, throwing the entire bus into disarray. Percy focused on the Mist and forcefully calmed the mortals down so that the groups were not noticed.

Aeneas recognized Alecto and shrieked, before hiding behind a seat with a wet stain on his pants. Annabeth wasn't faring much better, as she was trembling while holding her knife in front of her.

Zoë and Percy, however, did no such embarrassment. They charged at the Furies and with deft movements, "sent" the Furies back to the Underworld. Alecto gave a howl of "outrage" before she was burst into flames once more as Percy swung Anaklusmos at her neck.

The duo turned to a shocked Aeneas and an amazed Annabeth. "Well, that was annoying. Thanks for pissing off Hades, jackass."

* * *

The group had arrived at the end of the line, which was unfortunately also near a highway. Percy gave a look of disbelief as he was at the same spot as the last timeline.

 _Yo, dad, why is this happening?_

A few moments passed before Chaos replied. _I_ _do not know, Percy, but it appears that this is all part of the Fates' plans. Besides, you wished to go here anyways._

Percy involuntarily shrugged. It didn't matter. All it was was righting a wrong.

 _Hey, dad, can I mentally talk to the Olympians?_

 _Yes, you actually can. I was originally going to put off giving you this power simply because it would drive you insane if you didn't handle it carefully, but you seem like you can handle it. Imagine yourself talking to the person you wish to. Afterwards, announce your presence immediately. If you do not, the person's subconscious will automatically detect you and will attempt to eradicate you, i.e. try to wipe your mind. Meanwhile, focus your thoughts, otherwise you'll go insane listening to the chaos within their unconscious._

Percy blinked. He never knew that the risks of mind racing were that severe. He shook his head. Hopefully, the self-control he learned back in new Rome would help him here.

Percy imagined himself in the head of Athena. After a few moments, he could hear a mass of facts, which almost overwhelmed him.

 _Yo, Athena, it's me._

 _Perseus?_

 _How did you know it was me?_

 _Only you would be so casual around us._

 _Yeah, listen, I need your help trying to free Medusa from her curse._

 _As if I would help that whore! She had coitus in front of my temple with the Jellyfish of all people._

 _Jellyfish...oh, no brains. I got you. Anyways, you don't know the whole story. Dad told me that Poseidon actually raped her in your temple. However, she wished to spare the world from your wrath and said nothing in her defense. You wronged her and her sisters by changing them without trying to look further into the case._

 _I...I see._

 _It's alright, Lady Athena. Nobody's perfect. Just fix this problem and you should be fine._

 _Very well. I await your cue._

Percy tuned back into the world and saw that they were almost upon Aunty Em's Emporium. He mentally told Zoë about them, who tilted her head slightly in acknowledgment.

Percy was shocked to find that there were no statues in front. What was going on?

"Hello, children," said a sultry voice in front of them. The group looked at its origin. A young woman had a veil covering her face.

"Ah, you must be Aunty Em. A pleasure to meet you," replied Percy in a sincere tone. After all, he wanted to avoid a conflict and right a wrong.

"Tell me, what brings you to this area?"

"We just happened to stop by after we reached the end of our bus ride."

"Well, would you care for some food, my dears. You must be so famished after your bus ride."

Aeneas and Annabeth were ready to jump at her offer, but Percy shook his head. "Sorry, but we will have to decline the offer, Medusa."

Annabeth and Aeneas gasped while Medusa tilted her head.

"Well, I'm quite surprised that you figured out my disguise that quickly. But tell me, what do you plan on doing now?"

Percy blinked. "Pardon?"

Medusa sighed, almost in resignation. "I have no reason to live anymore. I was turned into this while my patron never knew of the full story. Poseidon left me after taking me in the temple. My sisters have faded away. At least in Tartarus I have a little action in my life, eve if it is running away from the monsters that try to rape me. I used to eat demigods, but now I just feed whomever enters my area. It's rather pleasant to be allowed to talk to someone, but the dreadful Mist always removes me from their memories. Soon, I too will fade away."

"What if I removed your curse?"

Medusa looked at Percy for a second before giving a bitter laugh. "I employed Hecate to help me out, and all she could do was remove the snakes. What do you have that can free me from this wretched curse."

"I have friends." And just like that, Athena flashed into the room. A few moments of silence went past as the two looked at each other.

"Medusa, forgive me."

Medusa blinked before laughing again. "So the wretched goddess enters my threshold. Are you here to mock my predicament, the one that you forced upon me?

Athena shook her head. "I wish to remove the curse from you."

Medusa flinched, clearly surprised by the action. "Why?"

Athena looked at Percy with a small smile, who smiled back. "Sometimes, everyone needs someone to help them see the full picture. Even a goddess of wisdom."

Medusa said nothing for a moment before speaking. "I have one last favor of you, my goddess."

"Ask away. I am indebted to you for the wrong I have done across you."

"Give me a reason to live once again. You took away my past life, and I wish for a new one to live in."

Athena winced slightly before regaining her composure. "If you would have it, I can make you my personal aide. I would honor your judgement above all others."

Medusa said nothing for a while before nodding her head.

Athena chanted an ancient verse as a golden light enveloped Medusa. Eventually, the light died down and Athena tentatively unwrapped the veil.

She was beautiful.

She had enchanting yellow eyes and lips red like cherries. Her silky black hear cascaded down her shoulders and had looks could seduce most men.

Aeneas's jaw dropped at the sight while Zoë tightened her grip on Percy a little.

Medusa blinked before hugging Athena. "Thank you, my patron. Now, there is only one more thing to take care of."

She shoved Aeneas into the floor and pinned him down. "The blood of the sea runs in this one," she snarled. "I shall use his life to show Poseidon not to mess with me."

Athena attempted to stop her, but Percy beat her to it. He went up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look at yourself, Medusa. Is this really what the aide of wisdom looks like. You are trying to harm an innocent, albeit annoying, individual who has not done anything wrong to you."

Medusa looked at him with shock in her eyes as she registered what he had said before hanging her head in shame.

"Thank you, demigod. You showed me that I was blinded by a need for vengeance and put me back on the path of light."

With that, Athena and Medusa left back to Olympus.

Percy turned around and faced a stunned Annabeth, a shocked Aeneas, and a frowning Zoë.

This was not going to go well.

* * *

The group had stocked up on the food lying around and Percy had bought them all train tickets to Missouri. Percy hated the fact that they couldn't fly due to Aeneas being a son of Poseidon, but he had to make do with what he had. He also wanted to take down that pesky Chimera that bested him in the last timeline.

As they went on the train car, Percy intentionally put Annabeth and Aeneas away from him and Zoë so that he would not have to put up with any of their nonsense.

Unfortunately, it also meant that he would be facing Zoë's displeasure by himself.

"That Medusa sure was pretty, wasn't she?" asked Zoë with a hint of venom in her words.

Percy felt his hands begin to sweat a little. "Come on, Zoe, you know I only have eyes for you."

Zoe rolled here eyes, but it was evident that she was pleased with his answer.

Zoe sighed, before placing her head on Percy's shoulder. "Isn't it so peaceful when does idiots aren't around?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

The rest of the train ride went smoothly, as Percy closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He found himself in a dark area. What was going on?

"Ah, hello, child. So nice of you to come here."

Percy turned around and found himself facing nothing. "Hey, Kronos or should I say nephew."

"I will excuse your rudeness for now. I also apologize for not being able to meet you in a tangible form. I may have taught my children too well of how to dispose of threats."

"You think?"

"Enough banter. I offer you the chance to become my right-hand man and a title worthy of your name: the Destroyer. You can accomplish feats that Pallas and Perses bow down to, Hyperion's light will dim in contrast to your glory, and you shall become a ruler that answers only to me."

"Yeah, about that, tyranny went out of fashion about two hundred fifty years ago and oligarchy is only found commonly in Europe. You're in the wrong continent, Kronos."

"You dare defy me?"

"No, I dare mock you. You think I can't see your plan to turn me into a warrior against Olympus? Well, think again. I made it my mission long ago to save Olympus, and a Titan won't sway me with words alone. Now beat it. I have to kill ae chimera."

Kronos let out a scream of outrage before percy's dreamscape collapsed and he woke up.

* * *

As the group headed off to the St. Louis Arch for some sightseeing, Percy internally growled. That damn chimera was the only monster to have bested him. He wouldn't let it happen now, though.

As they went up, he saw a lady and her chihuahua staring at Aeneas with a hungry look.

"Echidna."

 **Welp, done with this chapter. Happy holidays.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was a bit surprised that no one got the reference, but oh well.**

 **Anyways, after this chapter, I'll be working on a collab fic with a couple of other writers (just after finishing my other stories).**

Echidna looked at Percy in surprise. "Oh? Was my disguise revealed that easily?"

Percy sighed. "Lady, no one in this age would have a forked tongue, unless they were a freaking naga."

Echidna hissed before lunging at Percy. "Get them, Sonny!"

The chihuahua snarled before shifting into its Chimera form, causing Aeneas to scream in fear and piss his pants (again).

Percy then smirked. "Echidna, how about a wager?"

"What do you have to offer me, child?"

"Me and the Chimera, one on one. If I win, you die. If I lose, however, I'll give you Sir Piss-a-lot over there."

"Hey," cried out Aeneas. "Why am I the bargaining chip?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "You have been practically worthless this entire quest, so be a good little dead weight and shut the hell up. Or I will force you to sleep and relive your worst nightmares until this damn duel ends. And trust me, I know how to dilate time within a dream. One second out here can be a year within there. I can rob you of your childhood, if you wish," he threatened, with a dark gleam in his eyes. Aeneas gulped and sat down, absolutely terrified of what might happen.

Zoe frowned. She reminded herself to talk with Percy later about his personality change.

Echidna thought for a moment before grinning wickedly. "So be it, child, though do not blame me if my Sonny tears you apart."

"Noted."

Echidna whistled and the Chimera glared at Percy before charging at him. Percy jumped over the Chimera before bringing Anaklusmos down on the snake head, remembering how annoying that thing was in his previous fight. The head dropped off and the Chimera roared in pain before breathing a mass of flames at Percy.

Instead of dodging, Percy used the shadows to create a wall around him, before flinging it outwards, pushing the flames back against the Chimera while also shoving it away from him.

Growling, the Chimera quickly recovered as it leaped at Percy with its claws outstretched. Percy slid underneath it and decided to play around with it by sending jolts of electricity into the body.

As the electricity raced through the body, it caused the Chimera's muscles to start spasming, forcing it to get low while glaring at Percy.

The chimera gave a loud roar that caused Annabeth to wince in fear before Percy shook his head.

"Checkmate." With that, he threw Anaklusmos into the open maw of the Chimera, causing it to give a look of disbelief before disappearing in a poof of golden dust.

Echidna wailed in a fury. "You dare! You dare hurt my Sonny! I will flay you alive, demigod!"

"Try me. Aeneas, Annabitch, if you even think about going near the spoils, I will carry through my previous threat. Zoe, dear, take whatever you wish while I deal with her." Aeneas grumbled, annoyed at how he was caught before even attempting anything, while Annabeth fumed at seeing Zoe's special treatment.

Echidna screamed in outrage and lunged at Percy with claws outstretched, but Percy easily sidestepped it and, with a flick of his wrist, sent a cascade of needle-thin shadows on Echidna. While this was far too weak to actually kill her, it was more than enough to injure and cripple her.

"Damn you, demigod," growled Echidna, as she futilely attempted to get up. "Mark my words, you may have bested me today, but I will personally make your life a living hell. I am the Queen of Monsters, and I will make you rue the day you ever met me!"

"Shut up, you old hag. Honestly, Alecto smells nicer than you," Percy muttered as he decapitated Echidna. "Really, if you're going for the generic bad-guy smell, be like her and use leather or brimstone, 'cause that evil granny smell went out out of fashion a looooooooong time ago."

As he sifted his hand inside the golden dust that remained, he found a necklace. It was a rather simple one, with silver chain, but in the center was a black diamond crystal, with small canine-like silver studs popping out of where the chain and the crystal met.

Continuing his search, he also found vial of green liquid. Not bothering to open whatever it was, he stuffed it inside his pocket before walking over to Zoe.

"Did you find anything good?"

Zoe shrugged before showing off a pelt she found. Upon testing it, it was surprisingly strong, and Percy felt as if it could give the Nemean Lion's pelt a run for its money.

Percy gently took it from her before draping it over her. As expected, it morphed into more modern clothes. In this case, it became an unzipped light hoodie with a solid black color scheme, but it also had silver etchings on the front and back.

"It suits you," said Percy, making Zoe blush slightly before she punched him lightly on the shoulder in embarrassment.

"We need to talk," she muttered, gaining a frown but a faint nod from Percy

"Come on guys," he said, surprising the other two as he had not insulted them. "We've wasted enough time as it is. It's time to go."

* * *

"Care to tell me what that was all about?"

"I don't know what you mean, dear."

"Percy, you do realize that by calling me dear and not by my name, you piss me off because it's like you're neglecting me, right?"

Percy sighed. "Sorry, Zoe," he muttered. "But seriously, I don't know what you mean."

"Did you really have to be so hard with Aeneas? I mean, I know that he was the trash that ruined your life beforehand, but don't you think that this is going overboard?"

Percy shrugged. "Not really, I mean, I haven't really used my all my powers so they're still pretty weak, though I could probably plunge him into a deep sleep for a few hours with a time dilation of about 60:1 seconds."

"I suppose, but still! Destroying his childhood? That's not revenge, that's blatant cruelty!" At this point, Zoe was practically screaming at Percy within their train car. Thankfully, they and the other two were the only ones taking the night express

"Hey, at least I'm not the one who stole away someone's love interest away as well as his mother!"

"Oh, so I'm not good enough for you?" countered Zoe. "Is it perhaps that you still carry feelings for that bitch?"

Percy fell silent at that. He didn't want to risk provoking Zoe anymore, especially if his thoughts were still being sorted out. "I'm sorry. I-I just ... I didn't want the same thing to happen again in this timeline," he whispered, a faint tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"Oh really. Like what?"

"I didn't want Aeneas stealing away my happiness anymore. Especially you. I really don't want anything to happen to you."

Percy didn't know what to expect after that. however, he probably didn't feel surprised at the slap he received.

"Really," growled Zoe. "You think that that trash is going to 'steal' me away from you? You damn fool! It was your kindness that attracted me to you in the first place! I didn't fall in love with a total jackass that can't tell the difference between vengeance and evil!"

She took a deep breath. "I'm not mad, in all honesty. I'm just really, really disappointed that you would have so little faith in me. Perhaps, I should blame that bitch for it, but I won't back down on my position. I won't leave you, since that would be too cruel to you, but I expect you to change your damn attitude by the time this quest is , we're through." With that, Zoe left to go to a different car.

Percy sighed before holding up that necklace from earlier. He was going to give it to her later at night, but it seemed that fate had planned out something different for him."

He leaned down on the couch and for the first time since he arrived in this new timeline, he began to cry.

* * *

When Percy woke up, he rubbed his eyes before remembering what would happen next. Refusing to allow any loose ends, he decided to contact Ares about his stance in the war.

 _Oi, Ares._

 _BLOODBLOODBLOODBLOODWAR._

 _Oi, big guy._

 _Hmm, Perseus?_

 _Just Percy._

 _Yeah, yeah, you need anything, kid?_

 _Just to be sure, you're not going to be an idiot and rebel this time right?_

 _'Course not. Last time, I got banned from even touching a plastic weapon. Longest year of my life. I ain't making that mistake again._

 _Alright, that's a relief. Just to be sure, do you know if anyone might be rebelling?_

 _Well, Hercules hasn't been seen flirting or raping for the past few months, so that's a relief, but the punk's always been s=doing some shady shit. If anyone would betray you, it's gotta be him._

 _Alright, thanks for the heads up. Now I have a reason to beat the crap out of him._

 _Be my guest. The prick still owes me 50,000 drachmas from past loans. Well, more like 1,000 in terms of actual loans, but the remaining is all interest._

 _No problem._

Percy sighed as he shook his head. It seemed that he had no way of avoiding a conflict, and with Jerkules of all people.

"Damnit, why can't life ever be easy for me?"

As the group exited the train, Percy stole a glance at Zoe, but she refused to meet his glance. Sighing, he pretended to look at the time before yawning.

"Anyways, knowing how pathetic the two of you are, we'll walk for a bit before we head over to a fast food restaurant. At least you guys aren't lazy, otherwise I'd force you to a vegan place. I have no room for goldbricks within this group."

* * *

Percy muttered several Greek curses as they finally arrived at a fast food place. It seemed that even a twenty minute walk was too much for Aeneas and Annabeth, evident in how they were sweating and panting despite the leisurely pace the group was walking at.

"I swear," muttered Zoe. "You brats are more pathetic than a salmon going upstream. At least a salmon has the capacity to achieve a month long journey, not to mention beat impossible odds."

"Excuse me, hunter," snapped Annabeth. "Not all of us are used to long-distance travel like you. Besides, we're still tired from the fight with Echidna and the Chimera."

"I'm sorry, bitch say what? If I remember, it was MY boyfriend who did all the work. It's a pity that you and that idiot over there can't match up to Percy." As she said this, she winked subtly at Percy, making him smile. It seemed that she still acknowledged him, he was just on probation.

As the group entered, Percy yawned once more.

"Pick whatever the hell you want, I'll pay for it, though don't eat too much, 'cause I won't be hauling your fat asses across the damn country. I'll just dump you in the nearest landfill until you decide on actually being helpful."

As expected, Aeneas and Annabeth took advantage of the situation by eating to their hearts content, while disregarding Percy's warning completely.

Zoe sighed before leaning her head on Percy, causing Annabeth to glare at her. "Can we go now? Seeing these pigs eat makes me want to vomit."

"I agree."

Just as Percy was about to call for the bill, a heavy presence filled the room. To the ordinary mortal, it looked like a guy who spent way too many hours at the gym and then suddenly decided to waste his life away watching tv. However, Percy recognized him form sight.

"Jerkules."

"Hmph, you're lucky that I need something from you, brat, otherwise I would pummel you for making fun of my name."

"With what? Your empty head or your flabby skin?"

Hercules growled before putting on a smirk. "Whatever, I still have a quest, so you better accept or else."

Percy internally groaned but rolled his eyes at the same time. Hercules was a hell more obvious than Ares back then. At least Ares could offer a ride. But no, Hercules just wanted to get the quest members killed.

"It depends, what the hell do you need us to do?"

"Well, I would ask for some private time with your girls, but on second thought, I'll pass. One's a blonde bimbo and the other is a bitch who I already used. Not much variety there. Instead, go fetch me my club from this amusement park nearby and I'll give you an infinite amount of supplies within a backpack. Deal or no deal?"

Before Percy could flip him off, Aeneas slammed the table, causing him to gain some dirty looks from the other diners.

"We accept!" With that, Hercules smirked before leaving.

Percy looked at Aeneas with eyes filled with hate.

"I really fucking hate you, asshole."

 **And that's it for the long overdue chapter 6. Like i said, I need to finish updating another story and post up two fics (one collab and the other is my own) an then this will be updated again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, yeah I know. Update sooner, blah blah blah. I'm an idiot of many ideas and no resolve, so if it takes me seven weeks to find the effort to type twenty words, it takes me seven weeks to type twenty words.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the next chapter, cause trust me, with how fast ideas stab through my head, I'm gonna be uploading at least two new stories before the next chapter.**

"Aw, come on!" exclaimed Aeneas. "What did I do this time?"

"'There is no such thing as a free gift,' boy how huge of a rock have you been living under? You just indebted us to one of the biggest dickheads in mythological history."

"Isn't he the guy that completed ten impossible labors?"

"Wrong, he bullshitted ten labors. He either had someone else do it or he crawled onto his knees and begged with snot flying out of his nose for it. He's even worse than you, actually."

"For some reason, I feel offended ..."

"You should," said Percy while rolling his eyes. "You're not much better."

The four paid for their meal before they went to the abandoned amusement park.

"Yo dumbass, you and Annie go in there. You got us into this, you're carrying us for once."

Aeneas went in with a protesting Annabeth, not daring to annoy Percy even more.

"I assume there is more to this?" asked Zoe with an amused look in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah," chuckled Percy. "They set off an alarm system, get tangled in a sex net by spiders and cupids, get filmed on Olympus TV, oh and if they somehow escape they don't have Grover to lift them above a chain link fence."

"Interesting. I must admit, it would be amusing to see Athena's expression at seeing her daughter in such a lewd position with Poseidon's spawn."

"Oh yeah, and the best part is that Aphrodite's scarf is there as well, making his lust peak through his pants."

The two listened at Aeneas and Annabeth before hearing a slap and shouting about keeping his hands to himself. Upon peering inside, they saw that Aeneas had a slap mark on his face after he attempted to grab Annabeth's hips.

"Scarf and horniness, check."

Then they heard a whirring sound, and cries of panicking as the system was triggered, the spiders and cupids weaving a love net that put the two in an embarrassing missionary position.

"Get your hand off my chest, you perv!"

"I can't move!"

"Wait, where is your other ... oh my gods, don't squeeze my butt!"

"Oh," said Aeneas sheepishly. "Oops."

"Aeneas," screeched Annabeth. "I swear to Zeus that I will kill you once we get off this ride!"

Percy and Zoe watched in amusement as the tow tried to get out but failed. However, Percy drew the line once he saw the spiders dissolving their clothes.

"Okay, ew, not happening. The last thing I need to see is little Aeneas whenever he catches a look of you," muttered Percy, as he snapped his fingers, shutting down the hardware of the spiders.

"Aw, you're too sweet," grinned Zoe.

Still, though, the spiders had managed to corrode away parts of Annabeth's shirt and pants, while ruining Aeneas's belt, causing his pants to fall down.

Percy laughed as he saw the cameras streaming live at the two, showing the compromising position they were in. Not to mention, the ragged clothes made Aeneas look as though he was about to rape Annabeth. Not to mention, the struggling movements made them look as though they were having sex.

 **(And just to save face before I get a swarm of negative comments, I don't support rape, yadda yadda, moving on with life because we're not stubborn idiots)**

That embarrassment was enough for the two to muster enough strength and free themselves from the net, however. As the two prepared to jump over the gate, they made the same mistake that Percy made in the previous timeline. Only, this time there was no Grover to lift them up.

As the two crashed into the fence, Percy laughed one last time before looking at the cameras.

"Okay, show's over, you had your pre-porn, now please, pull your pants back up. I'm looking at you, Poseidon."

* * *

"Poseidon, I will kill your spawn!" roared Athena as she flashed on her battle armor, with Medusa standing beside her.

"I will kill your other children if you do so!"

"Bring it, blowhard!"

"Saying insults, is that all your tongue can do?"

"What a pig, thinking only of the eel inside of your pants."

"At least I have one!"

"No shit, Blue Balls, I'm a woman!"

"Really, cause for a second I thought you were a frog."

As the two traded insults, Hephaestus shook his head.

"I suppose that the acid spiders were a bit overkill," he rumbled.

Aphrodite laughed. "It's to be expected, love. That poison wouldn't do anything but singe our leg hairs, but they are mortals, after all."

"Still," commented Hermes. "It's amusing how Aeneas happened to be at that exact spot when the nets hit. Really gives off the whole rapist vibe.

"I'll sever his arms for touching my daughter!" growled Athena.

"For what, harpy?" retorted Poseidon.

"He grabbed her derriere and touched her decolletage! Be grateful I'm not castrating him."

"She's got a point," added Artemis. "Cause her castrations are a lot more bloodier and painful than mine. But don't worry, I'll fill that role."

Although the gods, were merely acting this out for Zeus and Poseidon, inwardly they knew it was part of Percy's revenge on Annabeth.

"Conniving little punk," grinned Ares. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

* * *

After the whole Waterworld fiasco, the group met with Hercules, who had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Where's my stuff, brats?"

Percy chucked the weapon at his face, almost toppling him over. "Suck it, Herc."

Hercules growled before tossing the backpack at the group. "Take this and get outta my sights. I was gonna hook a ride for you punks but if you can't show respect then you get nothing.

"Then keep this shit!" roared Percy, trying to throw the god into a loop.

It had the desired effect. Hercules blinked for a bit, trying to come up with an answer. Not thinking of anything, he growled before leaving.

"What an ass," he said, shaking his head. "Let's go."

"To where, smartass?" asked Annabeth. "You just lost us our ride and you expect us to just walk to the Underworld?"

"Nah, that would be too cruel. We're going to Vegas."

After procuring train tickets to Las Vegas, the group's tension went down slightly, though the disgust that Percy had for Aeneas was still present.

Once there, it was beginning to grow dark, and Percy pretended to check his watch.

"Alright, since you've been so nice, not to mention you'd complain endlessly if I made you continue moving, I'll give you guys a treat. We'll be spending the night at a 5-star hotel, my treat. If, however, we do not start moving by tomorrow, I swear to gods that I will never do anything nice for you guys again."

Aeneas and Annabeth perked up at the thought of a 5-star hotel, but shivered at his veiled threat. Zoe rolled her eyes before grabbing onto Percy's arm.

"Come on, Percy, let's go."

As the group entered the Lotus Hotel and Casino, they were immediately greeted by the bouncer, who Percy had called on the train ride.

"Ah yes, Mr. Jackson? We have your rooms ready. A platinum room for two and two basics. Also, as requested, here are your two Lotus Cards. Feel free to use as much as you wish."

Percy accepted them smoothly before giving Aeneas and Annabeth the cards and the room keys. "Here you go, and don't forget my warning."

"Hey," complained Aeneas. "How come you get platinum and we get basic?"

"Shut up, idiot," hissed Annabeth. "He's already doing us a favor by giving us unlimited funds and a room at this place. You want to pay?"

As the two left to do their own things, Zoe smiled knowingly at Percy.

"You are so evil," she said accusingly.

He shrugged, grinning back. "We have a few of hours to let lose at this place before time runs out," he whispered, pointing to an expensive jeweled watch he created to emphasize his point. The minute hand went by for every six seconds, making the time dilation 1:10.

"Oh, and here," he said, snapping his fingers. "This helps protect you from the drugged atmosphere. I'm not letting a casino roofie my girlfriend."

"You're my probational boyfriend," she said with a smirk. "Until then, you don't get the privilege of calling me your girlfriend."

"Oh no," he said, laughing. "I'm so wounded. So what can I call you?"

"Mistress, Madam, Empress, Queen, anything that makes you a henpecked boyfriend."

"Yes, dear."

As the two enjoyed themselves with luxury foods and movies, eventually Percy's watch beeped, signifying that time was up. The two sighed, but they had a quest to do.

They found Aeneas at a booth were, if you stayed inside for long enough, he got to keep however much money you collected inside. As you continued going inside, you could get more and more money though if you left before time was up, you kept nothing.

Currently, Aeneas had earned 7 million dollars and was preparing to gain another few mil. However, Percy grabbed him and pulled him out of the booth, disqualifying him and losing all his money earned.

"Percy, what the hell?! I was about to earn another three million!"

"I can never trust you," seethed Percy, jarring Aeneas out of his daze. Upon seeing the calendar, he blanched when he saw that it was June 19, 10 PM.

"Percy, look I swear it felt-"

"Save it until I find Annabitch."

After finding Annabeth, he pulled them out of the hotel, and glared at them.

"You are some of the worst scum EVER! I give you one simple task, have fun until the next day, and what do you do? You play so that we only have two days left! Are you trying to die?!"

"Percy," Annabeth began. "There was some magic involved, it only felt like a few hours-"

"Bullshit," he growled. "There are clocks, calendars, and watches around the area, you could have ordered whatever you wanted to check. But clearly you have no regard for the quest whatsoever that you insist on playing first."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, as if having a headache. "Now, since we only have a few days left, I'm not going to leave you on your own. however, you clearly can't be trusted with this." He grabbed the Lotus Cards from them and stuffed it in his pocketH

"Hey," protested Aeneas weakly, but he knew that he was in the wrong.

"Shut up," Percy snarled. "You clearly don't know how to control yourselves so I'm not giving you any more favors for the rest of my life. congrats on ruining any trust I had in you, dipshits."

Percy created a portal that lead to Los Angeles before stopping and handing Annabeth one card, much to her surprise.

"I still don't trust any of you, but I'd rather not see you guys die because you were too stupid to get a way to the Underworld. Hail a taxi and use this card. I expect you to be nice and give him the entire card to get you there extremely fast. Otherwise, Zeus won't be the only one threatening to kill you.

Aeneas was about to protest again, but Annabeth jabbed him sharply in the ribs. Nodding her thanks to Percy and showing off a weak smile, she hailed a cab, which quickly went from 0 to 90 in ten seconds.

Zoe watched with amusement at the cab. "I thought those things only accelerated at 8 miles per second squared."

Percy shook his head. "Mortals do the dumbest things to get money, including breaking the laws of physics."

 **And that's it for this chapter. Kinda small, but I promise, and guarantee, that the next chapter will be larger. Well, that is, when I get to the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Yawning, Percy and Zoe relaxed in a nearby cafe.

Due to the omnipotent powers of Chaos, some of which Percy had inherited and were slowly unlocking, he had created a portal to Los Angeles simply because he did not wish to waste any time.

Much to his chagrin, he discovered that while he retained his memories and his skill, his powers were a novice's at best. His water powers, and to a lesser extent his shadow powers, were satisfactory when compared to his previous life, but he found that he lacked much of the raw power behind his powers as he did before.

When he did Capture the Flag, he had shown off in front of camp just how strong he was. Truth be told, his earth-splitting was around the same level as before the Labyrinth.

Perhaps, he mused, it was due to the loss of his title as the Son of Poseidon. While being the son of Chaos did grant him a connection to anything, it was a less intimate connection compared to the one he shared with water beforehand.

"How much longer until the nuisances arrive?" drawled Zoe, as she delicately ate her cheesecake.

"I'd say we have ten minutes before the psychotic driver arrives. We'd also have to give them an extra two minutes for them to regain their bearings."

"Mmm," mused Zoe with her eyes closed, enjoying the treat before her. "I must say, though mortals are quite incompetent, at least they know how to make their food."

Percy chuckled. "Well, when you take into account all of the insanity in our lives, we do need a pleasing past-time."

Zoe opened one eye. "I highly doubt that anyone can consider you a mortal, Mr. Creationist."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Nice try for a nickname, but still pretty good."

The two shared a laugh before sighing.

"Percy ..." started Zoe hesitatingly. "Don't you think that you're going a little too harsh on the two?"

Percy tilted his head slightly, confused. "I don't understand."

"When you were twelve you went through a lot, but you never had someone gloating in your face. Currently, Aeneas does not know of anything and neither does she. Do you think you could attempt to stay slightly more civil with them?"

"..."

"I'm not asking you to make friends with them, or anyone you don't trust for that matter. However, what I am asking is that you try to at least be on neutral terms with them."

She caressed his face with her left hand. "Show me the heart of the man I fell in love with."

Percy said nothing.

But the smile on his face was all the the reassurance she needed.

* * *

"You got here surprisingly quickly."

The couple looked at a beat Aeneas and Annabeth in amusement. Evidently, the driver, in his eagerness to get the change, had sped far beyond the speed limit (if there was one at all).

Annabeth looked at Percy in confusion. It almost sounded as if he was complimenting them, albeit grudgingly.

Still, progress was progress.

"Alright, guys," spoke up Percy. "The entrance to the Underworld, as I found out, is in DOA Recording Studio."

"What does DOA stand for?" asked Aeneas, noticing the less cold demeanor of Percy.

Percy shrugged. "Probably 'Dead or Alive,' who knows? Hell, it might even stand for 'Disco on Air.'"

The group, without any arguments for once, walked to their destination, avoiding the shady areas of town.

"So what's going to be our cover story for this?" asked Annabeth.

Percy shrugged once more. "I doubt that we'll need one."

Dumbfounded, Aeneas and Annabeth stared after the Son of Chaos and Zoe as they entered the studio. Within seconds, they had struck up an amicable conversation with Charon and soon had him roaring with laughter with some joke.

 _'Percy Jackson,'_ mused Annabeth worriedly. _'Just who are you?'_

Zoe walked out and faced the duo. "We managed to convince Charon to give us a ride. But please, don not make any comments or say anything. I would hate to be stranded in the middle of the Styx because you two could not keep your mouths shut."

The two in question nodded eagerly, if somewhat puzzled. This was the first time, aside from the Lotus Casino fiasco, that the two wee acting slightly kind towards them. With any luck, they might even figure out what was with the sudeden animosity.

" Hey, Aeneas," whispered Annabeth. "Have they ever met with us before?"

"I dunno. My memory from before camp is slightly fuzzy, but I remember being favored by mom over him. As for you, I dunno. I guess you look familiar in a dream? I can't tell."

Annabeth looked a little miffed that she was seen in a boy's dream but shrugged it away.

"Still, don't you feel a sense of familiarity when near them?"

"Around Percy? Yeah. I dunno about the girl, but I feel as though I've met him before. Weird feeling, I feel ... jealous but at the same time I can't help but feel as though this was all my fault."

"Probably was. If you didn't go crying to your mom every time it seemed as though Percy had the upper hand over you, maybe he wouldn't be so hostile.

"I mean, think about it. If he wasn't so left out of the family, maybe he would have been nicer towards us. Then we might have benefitted from his insane powers."

"So what do we do?"

"Avoid pissing them off. With any luck, they'll see us in a more favorable light and then they might even break up." Annabeth began fantasizing about her being with Percy.

Aeneas, however, was less easily lulled by the plan. If he learned anything about his life with Percy, it was that going against him was generally a stupid idea.

He was an idiot, he admitted that. However, he was a learning idiot who wasn't blinded by his own pride.

And despite his obvious attraction to Zoe, he was not stupid enough to take her away from Percy. He didn't need to be embarrassed in front of a girl yet again.

"Yeah, you do that on your own," Aeneas muttered before walking inside, Zoe having gone back earlier.

Annabeth blinked. She was sure that she had wrapped Aeneas around her finger after their fiascos together. Growling at how nothing was going her way, she stomped inside.

Once all the group members were in the elevator, Charon grinned eerily.

"Hold on tightly, children. I'm not held accountable if you fall onto the Styx. That being said, if the grey-eyed brat doesn't stop stomping, I can't guarantee the boat won't break. After all, it is thousands of years old."

Hearing the warning, Annabeth gulped and immediately quieted down.

Percy had a thought. Could he still have the Styx's blessing?

 _'Hey, dad, can I still get invulnerability?"_

 _"Yes, however, you would need to redo the process with a new link. I give you my blessing, though I am not sure if you would require Sally's permission as well."_

Percy raised an eyebrow at this. So he had to rely on Sally once more? With any luck, he would be able to get said blessing without major issues.

 _'Alright, thanks dad.'_

Did Percy feel unsettled at how he would be manipulating Sally to his desires? Mildly, after all, he did still have an inherent piece of his past self within him. However, he placated himself in the thought that by doing this, he ensured that he could save other lives.

Besides, it wasn't as if he was killing anyone, right?

Once the group was safely on the other side of the Styx, Percy gave a sizeable amount of drachmas to Charon.

"Careful, Charon," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Too much greed will sink the man."

Charon laughed once more. It was a chilling laugh, hollow and dark, although Percy knew that deep down the god held no ill will.

"Of course, sir. But I am no mere man, am I?"

Chuckling to himself still, Charon steered the boat back towards the other side of the Styx, leaving the the group in the Underworld.

"Well then," stated Percy, as he turned to a gobsmacked Annabeth and confused Aeneas. He wrapped an arm around Zoe, who leaned her head on his shoulder and the group set forth.

"How do you have so much money?" asked Annabeth.

"Power of creation," Percy lazily replied. "I can create anything not living as of now, though I have not touched on the extent of my powers yet."

As the group wandered closer to the gates of the Underworld, Percy suddenly stopped.

"Careful. Cerberus is nearby."

Aeneas and Annabeth immediately froze and even Zoe clenched Percy's hand a little more tightly.

As the Hound of the Underworld prowled near them, it unexpectedly jumped at the group. Aeneas and Annabeth shrieked in error, while Zoe's grip strengthened.

Imagine to their surprise that Percy suddenly began to pet him.

"Does Cerby want a red rubber ball?"

Cerberus barked, which was almost loud enough to perforate the eardrums of the listeners. nevertheless, Percy couldn't hide the grin that showed on his face as he materialized a massive red rubber ball and tossed it at Cerberus.

The three heads went into a frenzy, each trying to take a massive chunk of the ball off. Thankfully, Percy had selectively used the hardest rubber he could imagine so that it would last more than a few seconds against the guardian.

"Hey, boy, is it alright if we passed by? We need to ask Hades something."

The middle head barked in affirmation before proceeding to return in the struggle to get the ball. Only a few seconds later did it realize that Percy was leaving and whined slightly.

Percy smiled before patting the heads. "Don't worry, Cerby. I promise that I'll return someday to play with you again."

With that, the group went through the EZ-Death gate.

"So," began Aeneas, attempting to ignore the dreary atmosphere. "Was that all we needed to worry about?"

Percy snorted. "If he didn't like you, he would have assaulted you, THEN attacked the red rubber ball."

Without the shoes from Luke, the group easily avoided the entrance to Tartarus without much difficulty. Percy could almost imagine the annoyance that Kronos was facing right now.

Well, not that they actually fell in last time, but it certainly was more dramatic.

Zoe dragged the A-Duo, as Percy had decided to name them, away from the gates of Elysium, but Percy couldn't blame them. Everyone wished to achieve Elysium, and for most, the Isles of the Blest. Very few people could achieve it, and fewer still would refuse the gift of reincarnation.

The group hurried from the Fields of Punishment. Percy hadn't gone there, but from the stories that Nico had told him, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Thinking of Nico brought back thoughts of nostalgia, and regret as he remembered Bianca.

 _'I promise you, Bianca,'_ he thought. _'I won't let you die again.'_

Wrapping his arm around Zoe once more, the group soon found themselves in front of Hade's palace. Perched on it were the Furies.

Aeneas let out a terrified screech and Annabeth paled, whereas the other two merely smiled. Alecto gave them a wink before cackling.

"My, a Spawn of Poseidon in the realm of his uncle? You must be very suicidal, but that's to be expected. After all, your kind are very unpredictable, so much that not even life can keep you in its grasp!"

The Furies let out their cackles and even Percy and Zoe fought down the urge to laugh at seeing Aeneas struggle to figure out the meaning. Nevertheless, the group entered the palace unmolested.

Percy knew by the shifting of Aeneas's shoulders that the bolt had appeared. Nudging Zoe discreetly, he mouthed out his observation. Soon, a heavy presence filled the air.

"Well, well. It's so nice to finally meet you, _nephew_."

 **A/N I'm sorry that this chappie took so long, but I'm bogged down with work.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You know, I was thinking of ending this story because of how little inspiration I have for fanfiction nowadays, but since this story is still relatively new, I'll keep it going.**

Aeneas gulped as he looked at the figure before him.

Hades, the eldest son. The god who cast away birthright to regulate order.

His uncle.

"So," Hades rumbled. "You have entered my realm, knowing that I am in every right to site you? If you give back my helm, I will consider letting you and your mother go."

Aeneas gave a confused look. "Helm? You took the bolt, and you ask for the helm?"

"Insolent nephew," Hades roared, causing Aeneas to cower. "Do not play games with me. The bolt is in your possession and yet you taunt me as such? I will kill you for this insult."

Percy and Zoe watched in amusement at the growing dread on Aeneas's face as the poor boy pulled out the bolt from the bag.

"B-But ..." he stuttered, unable to comprehend how he happened to have the bolt.

"You idiot" Percy groaned out. "it's cause you took the stupid bag from Hercules. My guess is that he enchanted the damn thing so it wouldn't appear until you reached the Underworld."

Hades stroked his chin in mock consideration, playing along. "Hmm ... this could be troublesome. Very well, nephew. If you succeed in retrieving my helm and avoid civil war, I will spare your mother and consider bygones be bygones. Fail, however, and I swear you will be rotting in Tartarus for eternity."

Aeneas gulped and looked at Hades. To the god's surprise, the eyes that the boy owned held no fear.

Percy smiled slightly, a genuine one. _'Perhaps there's still a little human inside the brat's soul.'_

Aeneas gazed at the crystal ball where Sally's form was and gave a sad smile. "Sorry, mom. I promise you'll come back one way or another."

He then looked at Percy. "Listen, I know I've been an ass for much of our time together but ... if there's any decent memories of us or even you and mom ... please, help me. I'm sorry for always trying to one-up you and complicating everything. I'm sick and tired of messing around, and I'm willing to change. Just please ... help me with this one time."

Percy looked at Aeneas, causing the boy's heart rate to quicken a little at the impassive face. Eventually, though, Percy sighed.

"Apology accepted." With that, he opened a portal. "Go, and show that ass a true hero."

Aeneas looked at Percy in shock before grinning and going through, followed by a confused Annabeth.

"That was nice of you," mused Hades, causing Percy to sigh.

"Honestly, I've been thinking over whether I was too harsh," Percy began. "I mean, it's a whole new universe, right? As far as I can tell, the two Aeneas's have the same core thinking as a simple and stupid idiot, but this one is willing to learn. For now, I'll give the kid the benefit of the doubt.

"I mean, honestly, I'm not going to lie, I still really hate what his other self did. Every time I look at him, I'm reminded by the mocking laugh and the sneer on his face as everyone slowly left me. But then I realized, I can't hold onto the past forever. It's getting ridiculous. And personally, I wouldn't mind having another person on my side."

Zoe laid her head on his shoulder, which he reciprocated by tilting his head in her way. "And that's why I love you, Perce."

* * *

"Why the hell are you still alive?" asked Hercules, with a raised eyebrow. "If Corpse Breath didn't kill you, I was sure that Chaos's kid would."

"We came to an agreement."

"Don't kid me. As far as I know, he hates your guts."

"Like I said," stated Aeneas, going into a ready position. "We came to an agreement."

"Hmpth," snorted Hercules. "You think you got a chance at beating me? Kid, I'm the best damn demigod there is. You ain't besting me."

"Yeah, well you're a shitty god and you've been putting on weight. So I'd say my chances are roughly 50-50."

Hercules blinked before his lips curled into a sneer. "You just love dancing with death, don't you? That's alright, I've seen weirder fetishes." With that, he swung his massive club at Aeneas.

Aeneas rolled to the side and hacked at Hercules's frame, which was recovering from the recoil of missing. However, Hercules was not an insubstantial god, and he swatted the blade away easily.

"Maggots like you should be grateful to die under my club!"

Hercules swung once again at Aeneas, who lunged this time. This put Hercules in a much more awkward situation as he was forced to pivot his wrists in order to attempt to bring up his club, but it gave Aeneas enough time to jab at him.

"Agh, you bastard!" swore Hercules, kicking the demigod from under him. He then stomped on Aeneas's body, knocking out his breath before tossing his body at an advancing Annabeth, knocking them both down.

"Not bad, punk. Few have ever stood up to a god of strength as I. But it's over now. Go die."

Looking into the eyes of Hercules, Aeneas saw his own defiant face and in that moment understood why Percy had done what he had done to him. He recognized that look as one that Percy would use when he was serious.

Aeneas may have done incredibly rash and stupid things, but he himself was not that much of an idiot. He realized that Percy had gone through a lot of crap before, though he didn't know how.

As his life flashed before him, Aeneas realized just how little of his life before the field trip he genuinely remembered. It was almost as if his memories had been tampered with.

"Oi, you fluffy failure, get off him." And just like that, Hercule's club exploded towards the wielder itself, causing the god to roar in pain as he was bombarded with wooden shrapnel.

Aeneas looked to the side and saw Percy with Zoe just lounging around. "Hey, kid, looks like I came at a decent time. Next time, aim for the crotch. Guaranteed to make him cry."

"Noted. Thanks for the save."

Percy gave a small smile, one without emotion, before standing up. He raised his arm and the sand around him condensed into a glass sword. He superheated it before plunging it into the god's chest, causing Hercules to scream once more.

"Hmpth," frowned Percy. "Not loud enough. He snapped his fingers, causing Hercules's body to envelop the amorphous blade, with ichor drooling out of the near unconscious god's mouth, causing another howl to emerge as the god's insides were cauterized.

"And now the piece the resistance. Hey guys, you might want to get behind me." Once his questmates were behind him, Percy clapped his hands, turning the glass to covert wholly into energy, causing a massive explosion to erupt in the general vicinity, which he contained within an orb.

Eventually, Percy destabilized the orb's top, causing a massive plume of energy to be released. "Heh," smirked Percy. "Good luck to the mortals explaining this."

"What the hell was that?!" shrieked Annabeth, upon seeing the plume. "Don't tell me-"

"Yeah, that's essentially a plume of gamma radiation," Percy sighed. "Similar to astrophysical jets seen in black holes, but with energy instead of ionized matter. I added in some color as well just to show off."

"This is insane,"rambled Annabeth. "With that much energy released, you could essentially save this entire planet's environment with clean technology in a few days. Oh, but what if it isn't usable? Oh wait, you're the son of Chaos but it doesn't matter..."

As Annabeth scrambled to get her thoughts in order, Zoe rolled her eyes. "Hey, Perce, enough with your light show and show me what happened to the idiot."

"Gladly." With that, Percy snapped his fingers and revealed a smoldering body that was barely recognizable as Hercules.

"Hmpth," Zoe frowned. "I would have enjoyed a little more damage."

"As you wish, princess." With that, Percy brought out Anaklusmos. "Man, it feels good to use this thing again." He walked over to Hercules, who was miraculously still awake, although tears ran down his face and panic was evident as Percy neared.

"Don't make this any more difficult than it already is, pal" Percy said. "As a guy, I feel a little sympathy for what I'm about to do."

Hercules, who at this point could move only his eyes, uttered sounds of fear as the blade came closer. A quick swoop of the blade and the deed was done. Castration had been achieved.

"Don't worry, I'll a nice guy and stem your ichor." And with that, the hole was sealed by flame, adding more agony for the god of strength.

Percy glanced at Hercules' motorcycle. "Hey, Aeneas, go call for Alecto and give her the helm, it's by the bike. You can keep the bike as spoils if you want. I'm going to drop off the dumbass and the bolt. You should be able to drive back to Long Island, right?"

"Uhh," said Aeneas. "I'm only 12."

"Oh yeah," Percy muttered. "In that case, c'mere." Once Aeneas was close enough, Percy transferred knowledge of driving a motorcycle to Aeneas. "There, now drive yourselves home. Don't wait up for us."

As Aeneas and Annabeth prepared to leave, Percy called out one last time, "Good job today. Don't mess up, kid." The result was that Aeneas grinned brightly and left in a good mood.

"Hey, now," smirked Zoe. "Don't tell me you're actually going soft are you?"

"Please. I know when to respect when someone needs to. And I saw that look on his face before imminent death. Kinda reminded me of myself." With that, he created a portal to Mount Olympus and the two stepped through.

* * *

"So ... do I even want to know?" Zeus asked warily seeing the mutilated body of his son and his bolt.

"Ehhh," Percy began. "Be glad I didn't roast his ass with this thing."

"You castrated a god. After causing a nuclear reaction inside his body," snorted Zeus. "Even my insanity has it's limits."

The other gods had no idea what to make of this. They knew Zeus didn't have his memories, yet he was treating Percy as an equal as opposed to threatening him.

Zeus noticed the looks around the room. "Hey, his kid is like my boss, alright? I don't want to mess up. Plus, seeing what he did to that foolish son of mine, I'd like to keep my genitals intact."

"I think it'd save us a lot of trouble if the kid chopped them off," muttered Hera.

"So ... no war on Poseidon or Hades?" asked Hermes.

"Eh," shrugged Zeus. "There's really no point at this stage. I'm not going to lie, it's pretty obvious we have a common enemy so I'm going to try to make as many allies as I can right now."

"Wow," snorted Poseidon. "That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say. What next, giving Hades and Hestia their thrones back?"

"Hmm," pondered Zeus. Although he was still prideful there was a nagging thought in his head to ask the son of Chaos for judgement. "Well, Zoe and Percy, as a reward for bringing my bolt back, I'll let you decide the fate of Hestia and Hades respectively. Should they rejoin the Olympic Council?"

"Definately," the two said in unison, causing Hestia's eyes to water and a spectating Hades to smile.

"Well, then," proclaimed Zeus. "It is time ... to bring this family together once more. We welcome, Hestia, goddess of the Hearth, and Hades, lord of the underworld back into our ranks."

"You should be called god of theater, little brother," teased Hestia, before giving the two demigods hugs. "Both of you, thank you for bringing our family together," she whispered.

"Yes, well, I do think my list of titles is a little short," joked Zeus, warming the tense atmosphere up.

Percy smiled.

So this is what a family should be like.


End file.
